


I Don't Believe You

by AgentCatt



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Post Season 13, angry Locus is angry, locus is with the reds and blues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCatt/pseuds/AgentCatt
Summary: Mason shows up on Chorus before Locus has broken down over what happened with Felix. He's an angry Locus that doesn't want anyone there with him.





	I Don't Believe You

Locus had just laid down on his cot when there’s a knock at the door. It’s not Donut. Donut’s still in one of the other’s rooms. Plus, he’d just walk right in without knocking. The other Reds would do the same. Which means it’s either a Blue or someone else in the base. Locus decides to ignore it. 

There’s another knock. Locus just turns away, closing his eyes. He hears the door open slightly. 

“Locus?” It’s Wash. Why is Wash there? “You up?” 

“No,” Locus growls, hoping that’ll make him go away. It doesn’t.

“There’s someone here to see you. Says he knows you.” 

Locus sighs to himself and sits up. “You can tell him I’m dead.”

“See, no can do. He’s right behind me.” 

Locus gets up from his cot, pushes Wash out of the way and closes the door quickly. He leans against it, sliding down to sit on the floor. He hears Wash apologizing for what he did and hears Mason saying something back. 

Wash tries to open the door again. No luck. Wash can’t move Locus. Now if Mason tries to open the door with his leg, then he’ll be able to move him. Which happens. Go figure. 

Locus moves away from the door quickly, standing up. “Go home Mason.” 

“Sam, I just want to check up on you,” Mason seems way too calm for this. Shouldn’t he be angry at him for what him and Felix did?

“Look, I’m fine. Nothing wrong. Go home to your wife. She needs you more than I do.” Locus crosses his arms. He’s not happy about this situation at all. 

“I heard what happened to Isaac. And what happened to you. You’re most definitely not okay.” Mason takes a step closer to Locus. He takes a step back. 

“No. You don’t get to walk up in here and tell me anything. Nobody but me knows what exactly happened. Don’t you dare give me that crap that you care because I know you don’t.” 

“I’ve always cared!” Mason throws his hands up for a moment. “Christ Sam. I thought about you everyday since you told me you were leaving for this fucking job. I tried to tell you not to go, but you wouldn’t fucking listen to me!” 

“All you ever told me was that he wasn’t good for me. That’s it. You didn’t do anything more to help me understand because I was already under his fucking spell. So, no. You didn’t try shit.”

“You seemed like you knew what you were doing. After I lost contact-”

“After he made me never contact you again, did you ever think that maybe that was a sign to come get me or was I just too fucking busy to ever think about you? You have no right to be here.” 

Locus leaves the room with Mason following behind him. 

“Sam, I’m sorry. I am. But you have to understand that I didn’t know you were in trouble. I thought you had it under control from the way you sounded before leaving. You can’t put total blame on me!” 

Locus abruptly stops, turning to face Mason who stopped just in time to not hit him. “Oh, right. I don’t blame you. I blame myself for everything. It’s all my fucking fault and you can’t tell me otherwise.” 

“You’re acting like a child,” Mason boldly states.

“Oh am I? Am I not allowed to be angry at the shit that happened or the fact that you chose now, of all times, to come back into my life? No, nowhere near child state. Just acting like a human fucking being for once in my life.”

Locus turns away and keeps walking. Mason catches up to him, grabbing his arm to turn him.

“Don't touch me,” Locus panics slightly, escaping Mason’s grip.

“Sorry, I won't touch. Just please listen to me. None of this is your fault. All the blame goes to Isaac. He's the one at fault.”

“Go home Mase. I don't need you.”

“But you do. You clearly haven't broken down yet. We both know what happened last time you did and this situation is much worse. Don't push me away.”

“This is me, pushing you away.”

Locus takes off in a direction and disappears before Mason can catch up to him. He heads to the training room after taking the long way around to get there. He doesn’t understand why Mason came. Or why he’s not mad at him. He should be mad. Not trying to be nice to him. 

Mason showing up triggered his anger. He didn’t realize he was this upset about everything. He knows he has to break down eventually. Same as last time, but he’s doing anything in his power to keep that from happening for as long as possible. Mason isn’t helping with that. He just wants to run to him and know he’s cared for. 

He sets up the punching bag and lets go of his anger on it. Things would be so much easier if Felix just kept his mouth shut. He’d still be with him. Yeah, the shit that went down when no one was watching wouldn’t be worth it, but it’d keep Mason away. That’s all he wants.

He knows he’s wrong for this. Or, at least part of him knows.

“Locus?” Wash calls to him. He’s ignored. “Locus!” 

“What?!” His hands are still in fists as he glares at Wash. 

“You’re bleeding.” 

“I personally don’t care.”

Wash sighs as Locus goes back to punching the bag. “You know he’s not leaving.” 

“I know. Just means I’ll have to.” 

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“According to Red team, I’m not a prisoner. I can leave whenever I feel like it.” 

“I don’t give a shit what Red team says. You’re not okay to leave.” 

Locus stops. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not.”

“You don’t know me. You never will. Don’t act like you do.”

“Locus,” Wash starts to take a step towards him.

“You can leave as well. I want to be alone.”

Locus turns his back to Wash. It takes a few moments before he hears Wash groan and walk out of the training room. When he’s alone, he sits against the wall. He brings his knees to his chest. This is going to be fun.


End file.
